


Segundo Sol

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Presa numa outra dimensão, Rose nunca mais poderá ver aquele que é seu melhor amigo, seu Doctor. Mas, apesar da dor que ela pode sentir e sente com a separação, ela não se arrependeria um instante sequer de tê-lo conhecido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segundo Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Não ouça música, não escreva fanfics. Ah, e não pisque, lembre-se sempre DON'T BLINK
> 
> Tem um pouquinho a ver com Segundo Sol, da Cássia Ellen, mas só um pouco.

Ela sentou-se em sua nova cama, em seu novo quarto, naquele novo lugar que parecia exatamente com o anterior. Mas era uma prisão.

Quer dizer, havia sim o lado bom de estar ali. Peter Tyler, por exemplo, o pai que nunca conheceu, mas sempre amou. Sua mãe estava feliz, Mickey estava feliz, e por um lado, ela estava feliz também. Por todos eles que amava, Rose estava feliz.

Mas, por ela mesma, ela se sentia triste. Ela nunca, nunca mais poderia ver aquele que era seu melhor amigo. Agora ela e o Doctor pertenciam a duas dimensões diferentes, trancadas uma da outra, um lugar que nem mesmo a TARDIS poderia chegar. E os tele transportadores já não funcionavam mais.

Ela sentiria falta de tudo que viveu ao lado do time lord de dois corações. Os perigos, as aventuras, as risadas.

De quando ele era a nona reencarnação dele mesmo, com aquele casaco de couro e enorme sorriso. De fish and chips, de everybody lives e toda aquela alegria. De como ele se sacrificou para salvá-la, e de como ela tinha feito o mesmo antes. Ela havia se tornado Bad Wolf para que o amigo pudesse viver, e aquilo a consumia de diferentes maneiras. O sentimento e o poder a colocaram em combustão naquele momento. Ela precisava de um doutor, e ela tinha o seu Doctor.

E mais ainda, ela sentiria falta do décimo, daquele que surgiu do sacrifício. Tão bom, mas tão triste por dentro. Ele a fazia feliz, e ela queria tanto fazê-lo feliz também. Às vezes, ela conseguia, mas aquele peso nunca saia totalmente dos ombros dele.

Ah, mas eles tiveram as melhores aventuras. Rose ficaria para sempre com ele, viveria eternamente na TARDIS, viajando pelo universo através das galáxias e do tempo. Nada poderia pará-los!

Porque, antes do Doctor chegar, ela era vazia. Ela vivia uma vida onde não se encaixava totalmente, onde nada fazia sentido e ela não se sentia parte de um todo. Inútil, era como Rose sentia-se.

Mas, viajando com o alienígena, ela encontrou o sentido na sua vida. Ela viu que poderia ser útil, amar e ser amada, importante para alguém. Era como se ele fosse um segundo sol que chegasse, corrigindo sua órbita, e então ela passou a girar em torno dele, vivendo e prosperando por ele. Por causa dele.

Para os outros, ele era só um cometa que passa, nunca ficando. Bonito, um evento especial, mas passageiro. Mas, para ela, o time lord era eterno. Ou quase.

Agora, não havia mais nada. O sol havia se apagado, e ela voltou a viver em torno daquele que não era tão brilhante assim. A vida ao lado do timer lord era tanto que se consumiu rápido demais, e apagou, restando apenas ela ali.

E ele... Ele também estava sozinho agora, de uma forma que ele não deveria nunca ficar. Sozinho, ele se tornava triste e amargurado, e ela não queria nem pensar sobre ele ficar assim. A solidão não combinava com o Doctor, ele precisava de alguém para iluminar sua vida tanto quanto... Ele iluminava a dos outros.

Então Rose sorriu. Sorriu porque podia, porque apesar de tudo, ela era sortuda. Mesmo perdendo-o, ela não trocaria um instante que passou ao lado dele por nada.

Quantas garotas poderiam contar que um dia saíram de casa e viram um segundo sol a brilhar no céu, ainda mais iluminado e especial que o primeiro?... E aliens, planetas, a grande civilização humana e até mesmo o fim da Terra...

Mas, principalmente, quantas garotas foram tão amadas sem palavras serem ditas, e amaram tanto em retorno?

Sim, ela era sortuda, porque aquele sol brilhou por ela.

**Author's Note:**

> Seria muito, muito simpático da parte de vocês se comentassem e tal. Ou os weeping angels vão atrás de vocês :)


End file.
